Confessions
by HuntressOfTheStrange
Summary: Harry/Fred. When Harry returns from the graveyard, Fred decides it's time to confess.


** Confessions**

**A/N: This is Harry/Fred so if you don't like that then feel free to press that elusive back button. This is a one-shot right now but could later turn into something more, though I doubt it. **

**Warnings: Slash, crushes and the Weasley twins!**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and all rights to anything recognisable goes to J K Rowling :)**

* * *

Everyone watched in bated silence, tension high in the air. Teachers bustled around, switching patrols and making pointless notes. When the first splash of sparkling red hit the sky, most assumed it was Fleur. When a second set of sparks shot up at the sky, people started to worry. The three designated collectors: McGonagall, Flitwick and Hagrid, being the only one able to easily subdue the creatures, strode forwards towards the thick green hedge in the rough direction of the spark castors.

"You don't think it's Harry do you?" Fred Weasley asked, hazel eyes flickering over the maze worriedly. He had been harbouring a crush on the raven-haired boy for a while and was scared. Harry was only fourteen and this was a competition for over-age wizards and witches.

Next to Fred his twin rolled his eyes. George Weasley was almost identical to the boy next to him,down to the last mole, the only difference being his slightly browner eyes. He knew of his brothers crush and found it hilarious, the way they tip-toed around each other completely oblivious.

"He's Harry Potter. He will be fine." George consoled, struggling to keep the joking tone to his voice. In truth he was just as frightened, Harry was like a brother to him and there was a very low chance of him surviving this.

...

A luminous flash of light flashed on the muddy ground near the entrance of the vast maze, causing an instant uproar as two figures appeared where the light died down. Amidst the shouting various redheads and one bushy-haired girl strained to see who the figures were. One was lying unmoving on the floor while the other seemed to be clinging to the lying figure, shaking with heavy sobs.

Dumbledore was soon bending over the figures, talking, while Cornelius Fudge peered over his shoulder. Almost as quickly as they came, Dumbledore and Fudge left only to be replaced with the hulking figure of Mad-eye Moody. It soon became apparent Moody was attempting to take the still moving figure away, it also became apparent that the figure was Harry Potter, which to anyone smart enough meant the still figure was Cedric Diggory.

Fred was soon up and dragging his twin down, away from the stands. They reached the small crowd of Mrs Weasley, Bill, Hermione and Ron who were similarly attempting to reach the ground. They finally exited the stands and all rushed towards the castle not taking notice of the teachers following them. When they finally reached the building they again broke away into their original groups. While Mrs Weasley led Bill, Hermione and Ron towards the Hospital Wing, where she was sure they would be, Fred and George decided to wait outside the Headmasters office.

They both knew Dumbledore wouldn't let Harry go without an explanation and were both content to wait it out. They saw many strange things before even glimpsing Harry. The first being McGonagall leading a massive black dog up to the headmasters office, the dog was strangely familiar, like someone you often past in the street or a neighbour who lived close but not close enough for introductions.

The second happened so fast they were sure they had imagined it. Snape ran past, robes billowing out behind him, with a small green-tinted vial in his hands. After that they finally saw Harry, not that he saw them. George had to stop Fred from straight-out tackling the boy as he and the headmaster approached his office.

Fred was almost hyperventilating by now, worried for his secret crush. He had instantly realised that Harry was injured, blood was dripping from his arm and he had a limp to rival Moody's. In the time they were again waiting for Harry something quite surprising happened.

They both felt the creature before seeing it. Cold seemed to creep along the walls like a spiders web, encasing them completely and draining all the light from the world. George leaned against the ancient wall for support as Fred screwed his eyes shut. They heard clunky footsteps echoing around the tall ceiling and looked up, spying a lime green bowler hat.

Fudge looked rather green around the gills himself as the dark creature glided along behind him, a light rasping sound emitting from under its hood. Fudge stopped for a second at the gargoyle with a slightly hopeful expression on his face before he sighed and walked on, flinching away from the dementor.

...

Harry couldn't speak. He just couldn't.

After reliving Voldemort's rebirth in Dumbledore's office all he wanted to do was curl up in his dormitory bed and sleep for at least a month. But he had to go incur the fussing of Molly Weasley. The only good thing about the night was Hermione taking Ron away from the Hospital Wing and a certain redhead coming to visit almost as soon as everyone had finally left.

Not that Harry cared, _of course._

"Are you alright Harry?" Worry shone in Fred's eyes as he looked at the bespectacled boy sitting in the painfully white hospital bed. He knew he was going to have to confess his feelings tonight, only on the basis that George would if Fred didn't.

"Yeah...I suppose." Harry whispered, looking mournfully at his hands. He could feel his insides wriggling with guilt over Cedric. Why did Cedric deserve to die? Why not Harry instead?How was it fair?

"Hey Harry...I uhhh... Ummm... I have something to tell you." Fred stuttered out, completely panicking inside. What the hell had he gone and done that for?

"What's wro-" Harry managed to get out before he was practically attacked by the redhead. Fred had surged forward and in a fit of desperation kissed Harry. He pressed his lips against the other boy's, savouring the soft mouth.

Harry froze in shock. While he already knew how much he liked the ginger boy, he had never expected this to happen. He decided to make the most out of what was likely a panicked wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck and deepened the kiss, feeling a spark of happiness for what felt like the first time.

"Boys, that is not what this wing is used for." Madame Pompfrey's shrill voice parted the boys like Moses and the red sea.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
